villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Rorek I/Untold Legends
Marquis and I have been discussing things lately regarding stories and all, I've proceeded to make this area a blog about a "Novel" style story we're going to be in the process of making. As we have been away for a while, Warframe, real life, and other issues have cropped up. But it's best we do get to returning to working back here a little bit more; as such, I have proceeded to craft this blog regarding our novel story that will be coming up. It will be dealing with the idea of a plane of existence, sort of a side-universe. Yes, a universe over a multiverse to condense and have the ability of cooperation more so over most of the other plot-holes we so errantly ignore, a good one being why everyone in the multiverse is so fluent in the use of English, but I digress. This will take place after the end of Era I, when the multiverse was basically rebirthed; but as stated, a side-universe. Veda, as his normal self, is considered here as the main villain of this novel aspect, with a large cast of main characters to boot. A big note here is how he tries to take this world is by attempting to meld Totema with this existing land to craft a new book of knowledge for himself; which consists so far of Allura, Thyria, and Silvast as the countries that exist here. Heroes so far consist of the known Arbiter and Andromeda. A few old faces will slowly crop up as well as a few new characters to boot. As this is a novel, it will be treated as one chapter per page, meaning there are no breaks between parts and everything in the story itself flows smoothly so as to keep a sense as if reading a book. This also contributes in a way to the wiki itself, as people would want to continue seeing what happens next when instead putting titles after a small portion is done that they could simply stop there on one page. Feedback is always technically appreciated, and I have also dedicated this blog to giving ideas for us to expand this and such. Concise and simple to the point is how I made this out to be, so as we can get suggestions as well as brainstorms from other people should they feel like assisting/giving their own ideas of contribution to this epic that will be crafted over time. Drawing Board In this area, in bullet format, please put things up (characters, settings, plot twists) so that you may help us in our endeavors. I have even given sub-categories to assist with such things... ''Protagonists'' *Ryou *Andromeda *Nebula *Etera *Queen Amnesty(?) ''Antagonists'' *Veda *Almagest *Kerava ''Supporting Characters'' *Princess Eireen ''Settings'' *Allura *Silvast *Thyria ''Conflicts'' *The absorbtion of the plane *Almagest's rule over Allura ''Themes'' *Prejudice - Through how Almagest rules Allura *Death - A lot of characters on main cast are getting the block, as far as I'm aware *War - Veda's invasion of his world melding with this plane's existence to absorb it *Purity Suggestions/Ideas *Absolutes don't actually appear, but are referred to through tapestries, mosaics, other works of art/literature. Perhaps revered as gods or such in this plane *Secrets do not appear as themselves but as bodiless entities that cover the lands entirely; much akin to Life giving life to the lands, Death brining an end to things, sort of natural like experience for the lands *Misery shows up at some point, for what purpose or reason as of this moment is unclear Category:Blog posts